pokemonfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Pokémon Brilhante
Shiny Pokémon (em Japonês: 色違い cor diferente ou 光る brilhante) também reconhecido como coloração alternativa ou coloração rara, é um Pokémon específico com coloração diferente do que é a atual para sua espécie. É uma das muitas diferenças que podem ter um Pokémon dentro das suas espécies. thumb|270px|Encontro com um Shiny Pokémon, Feito por Ken Sugimori. O termo Shiny Pokémon foi criado por fãs para se referir ao efeito sonoro espumante e animação feita no início de um encontro com um dos jogos. Eventualmente, este termo caiu em uso oficial na Geração IV, utilizado em material promocional da promoção shiny nos eventos Pokémon . O termo Shiny Pokémon foi usado pela primeira vez no jogo de Pokémon Black e White na Cidade de Nimbasa. Shinys Pokémon podem variar na cor de suas contrapartes normais muito pouco ou muito. Alguns Pokémon, como Glaceon ou Pichu, têm uma coloração brilhante apenas alguns tons mais escuros ou de cor mais clara. No entanto, muitos Pokémon têm uma diferença espetacular entre suas variações normais e shiny. Pokémon ainda extremamente comuns como Caterpie mostram uma diferença dramática. Uma linha evolutiva não é necessariamente garantida de ter colorações shiny semelhantes, mesmo que suas colorações padrão são os mesmos, tanto Ponyta e Rapidash tem chamas alaranjadas, mas uma Ponyta shiny tem chamas azuis, enquanto um Rapidash shiny tem chamas cinzas (este é ligado na Geração II). Às vezes, dois Pokémon numa linha evolutiva com diferentes colorações padrão terá a mesma coloração shiny, como no caso de Skitty e Delcatty. Diferenças de formulário, tais como a de Shellos e Gastrodon, não são variações normais / shiny de um ao outro, mas as formas individuais pode ser shiny. Nos Jogos da Série Geração I Shiny Pokémon foram introduzidos pela primeira vez na Geração II. Quando um Pokémon Shiny aparecem na natureza ou é enviado para fora de sua Pokébola, estrelas vão cercá-lo de forma breve e fazer um efeito de som ping (na Geração IV, isso também vai acontecer se um Shiny Pokémon selvagem sai de uma Pokébola). Na Geração III, este ping acontece antes do grito do Pokémon, enquanto que a partir da geração III em diante, o pingue acontece depois. Em Pokémon Stadium 2 e Pokémon Battle Revolution, um flash de luz círcula o Pokémon após seu lançamento a partir da Pokébola. Shiny é inerente a um Pokémon indivíduo, ou seja, um Pokémon que começa Shiny será sempre Shiny, e um que não é nunca será. Após a evolução, um Pokémon vai manter o seu estatuto Shiny, por exemplo, um Shiny Charmander, evoluira e se tornara um Shiny Charmeleon e depois um Shiny Charizard, assim como um Charmander regular irá se tornar um Charmeleon regular e, em seguida, um Charizard regular. Na tela de status do Pokémon, um status do Pokémon Shiny é indicado na Geração II como três pequenas estrelas ao lado de seu gênero, como uma pequena estrela amarela em Pokémon FireRed e LeafGreen, em Pokémon Stadium 2 , como uma estrela amarela que é animado escurecimento e brilho de forma contínua, e em Gerações IV e V como uma grande estrela perto de sua imagem. Em Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire e Emerald, O Pokémon no número da Pokédex será colorido ouro em vez de branco, enquanto que em gerações IV e V, o número será de cor vermelha. Em Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire e Emerald , o fundo por trás dos sprites de um Shiny Pokémon é branca em vez de cinza, e pequenos quadrados roxos são adicionados aos cantos. Em Pokémon FireRed e LeafGreen, na fronteira com o sexo, apelido, e nível será teal em vez de roxo. Geração II thumb|200px|Gyarados Vermelho no anime. Na Geração II, Shiny é determinado pelos status de um Pokémon. Se a velocidade de um Pokémon, Defesa e especiais são todos 10, e seu ataque é 2, 3, 6, 7, 10, 11, 14 ou 15, vai ser shiny. Usando o statu em vez de algum outro valor para determinar um shiny para compatibilidade com a Geração I , como se um Pokémon shiny é trocado de volta, então negociado para a frente, ele iria manter a seu Brilho. Shiny Pokémon estão acima da média em termos de statu, mas apenas ligeiramente. Devido à HP sendo determinada pelos outros quatro, um Pokémon shiny só pode ser 0 ou 8. Em um encontro selvagem, a probabilidade de um Pokémon alinhando em qualquer um dos modos acima é 1/8192; a criação tem probabilidades diferentes, devido aos status. Por exemplo, se alguém gera um Pokémon shiny corretamente, a prole pode ter tão alta como uma chance de ser shiny, dependendo da espécie de Pokémon 1/64. Para realçar coloração alternativa, um Gyarados vermelho no Lake of Rage faz parte do enredo dos jogos da Geração II e seus remakes. Depois da derrota ou captura, de uma escala de vermelho vai ser obtida, o que pode ser determinado para o Sr. Pokémon em troca de um Compartilhador de Exp. Os Gyarados vermelho pode ser encontrado no nível 30. O Pokémon que choca um Ovo Pokémon tem uma chance de 14% de o resultado de ser Shiny em jogos localizados, e uma chance de 50% em jogos japoneses. Geração III Na Geração III , a maioria das estruturas de dados foram completamente remodelados. A partir desta geração, Shiny de um Pokémon não é mais ligado a qualquer dos seus outros status. Em vez disso, Shiny é determinada por um cálculo que envolve o original número de identificação e número de identificação secreto, bem como do Pokémon. Tecnicamente, a fórmula utilizada é (TrainerID xor SecretID) xor ( piso (PersonalityValue/65536) xor (PersonalityValue mod 65536)) , os dois últimos valores representam os primeiros 16 e por último 16 bits do valor da personalidade de 32 bits, respectivamente. Informações mais detalhadas podem ser encontradas no artigo valor personalidade . A fórmula acima pode resultar em um número de 0 a 65535. Se o resultado é inferior a 8, em seguida, o Pokémon é brilhante. Isto dá um total de probabilidade de 8/65536 ou 1/8192, exactamente o mesmo que na Geração II. Nesta geração, diversas Batalhas Pokémon e Formadores tem Pokémon que são predefinidas como Shiny. Além disso, na Torre do Treinador em Pokémon FireRed e LeafGreen, existem três treinadores que poxuem Shiny Pokémon no sétimo andar no modo Single Batalha tem um Shiny Meowth, no primeiro andar no Double Battle modo de ter um Shiny Espeon e, finalmente, o segundo treinador no quarto andar no modo Knockout tem um Shiny Seaking. Ninguem possui um Shiny Pokémon no modo misto. Geração IV Nesta geração introduzida pela primeira vez métodos de aumentar a probabilidade de achar um shiny acima do mínimo 1/8192. Se uma cadeia longa é criado com o Poké Radar, a probabilidade de achar um shiny pode aumentar até tão alto quanto 1/200 com uma cadeia de 40 ou superior. Além disso, a criação de dois Pokémon com origens de diferentes jogos de linguagem (apelidado de método Masuda ) multiplica a chance de receber um ovo shiny por 5, resultando em uma probabilidade de 5/8192 (cerca de 1/1638). No Veilstone Game Corner, na ronda de bónus sobre as máquinas caça-níqueis, uma Clefairy aparece na tela inferior. Existem três tipos de Clefairy: um Ditto que tem transformado em um Clefairy, um Clefairy normal, e uma Clefairy shiny. Clefairy shiny são os mais raros e por último para a maioria das rodadas de bônus, mas não são tão raros como encontrar um verdadeiro Shiny Pokémon Selvagem. Em Pokémon HeartGold e SoulSilver, o Gyarados vermelho faz seu retorno como um ponto da trama. Shiny Pokémon também aparecem em seu estado shiny como caminhar junto do Pokémon quando eles seguem o jogador. Geração V Nesta Geração, Pokémon na Pokédex apareceram Shiny se for o primeiro Pokémon a ser encontrado. Esta geração foi a primeira a incluir verificações que impedem certos Pokémon selvagens de ser shiny. Isso incluem Reshiram, Zekrom e Victini, bem como qualquer Pokémon obtido a partir do Dream World. No entanto, como todos os Pokémon, Reshiram, Zekrom e Victini ainda tem versões shinys programados em dados dos jogos. O Poké Radar já não existe nesta geração, mas a probabilidade de obter um ovo shiny do método Masuda aumentou, de 5/8192 a 6/8192 bytes (aproximadamente 1/1638 to 1/1365). Em Pokémon Black 2 e White 2, como uma recompensa para ver todos os não-evento Pokémon no New Unova Pokédex , o jogador pode receber uma licença que lhes permite viajar para o Nature Preserve , onde podem encontrar um shiny Haxorus do nivel 60. Além disso, depois de derrotar Benga na Torre Negra B2 ou Branco Treehollow W2 , ele dará ao treinador um Gible Shiny no nivel de 5 no B2 ou um Shiny Dratini no W2. Como uma recompensa adicional para a captura de todos os Pokémon não-evento na Pokédex Nacional , o treinador pode receber o Shiny Charme da Professora Juniper. Tendo este item na Bolsa aumenta a chance de obter um shiny por 2/8192, resultando em um 3/8192 oportunidade (cerca de 1/2731) de encontrar uma forma normal (uma oportunidade efetivamente triplicou) e um 8/8192 oportunidade (1/1024) de uma incubação através do método de Masuda. Geração VI Nesta Geração ligeiramente alterada como Shiny Pokémon são determinados. Enquanto a fórmula básica é ainda idêntica à da geração III e todos os jogos desde então, o valor da fórmula retorna agora só tem que ser inferior a 16 para resultar num shiny, e não menos do que 8. Isto resulta numa probabilidade de 16/65536 ou 1/4096, o dobro da probabilidade anterior. Os Poké Radar retornam nesta geração após uma geração de ausência, e o método Masuda e Shiny Charme retornar também. A nova mecânica para aumentar a taxa de achar um shiny foi a pesca consecutivo. As taxas exatas em que as quatro técnicas anteriores aumentam a probabilidade de achr um shiny são presentemente desconhecidas. Categoria:A Franquia Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Anime Categoria:Mangás